BATMAN SALVATION
by TheBoyFromMars
Summary: Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante known as, the Batman in order to save the city he loves from the plagues of the criminal underworld to not only bring hope to Gotham City but salvation.


Title: BATMAN SALVATION

Disclaimer/Copyrights: All Characters and related base themes to the universe of "Batman" I do not own. This story is created for fan enjoyment only.

Warning: This story contains strong violence.

A/N: Please remember this is my vision telling of Batman & my first FanFic Enjoy!

Summary: Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante known as, the Batman in order to save the city he loves from the plagues of the criminal underworld to not only bring hope to Gotham City but salvation.

I.

Salvation: To bring Preservation or deliverance from destruction and evil.

The moon shines bright over the city and as big and beautiful the moon is. The city is not. No this city is not beautiful. This city is a roaming plague of evil and around every corner you'll find, injustice, corruption, drugs, and prostitution. Every street filled with sights of fear and no hope. This is city has lost its true balance of right and wrong. This city has lost its faith and as its dark guardian of the night, I am ready to strike against those who are committed to the wrong doings of others. I am their balance. I am their hope. I am their faith, but more than anything I am their salvation…….

The two black SUVs' rolled into the old abandon warehouse factory next to the loading docks. These old factories were filled with rust and local gang spray taggings. Broken windows and rats wondering the night. The factory was located near the shore in Gotham's East End. The two black SUVs' rolled into the warehouse. The moon was bright enough to center light into the center of the warehouse. The SUVs' came to a stop and waited for a period time. Across the factory were a couple of BMW's rolling in. A couple of men stepped out of the SUV's as well as the men in the BMW's. They walked until they were in a negotiating distance. They were all highly dressed in attire. The two men who were obvious speaking for the two groups as leaders began speaking. The man who stepped out from the SUV took the initiative to begin their secret meeting. He was a tall thin man with a center line down his hair causing it to part. "Nice place to meet in the middle of the night." The thin man said in a Sicilian accent. His voice echoed loudly in the abandon warehouse. "No cops, no politicians, and most of no interruptions!" He put out his hands as if he were showing the world that the only thing surrounding him was air. The other man spoke, who was of average size and much younger than the tall thin man. He had a very strong representation of himself by the way he carried himself in the room. Almost overly self cautious. "Well disturbances from the police force haven't been our only problem and were quite concerned that isn't keeping up his side of the agreement. The police force has been quite onto us. We can't transport any of our goods if were continued to be interrupted. I thought had the police on his payroll?" the young man waited for a response from the tall thin man. "We have everything under control Mr. Dwight and believe me, does apologize for any in convince the police force has done. We can handle it from here but if not the police force giving you trouble then who?" The young man waved his fingers to the other men sitting in the BMW. The men stepped out of the cars and walked over to the trunk pulling out a black trash bag and carrying it over to the center where the two men were talking. Then they layed the bag in between the middle of the two. The younger man known as Mr. Dwight spoke. "Take a look for yourself." A couple of bodyguards stepped out of the SUV and walked over to the side of the taller man. The thin man took a few more steps towards the black trash bag. He picked it up and started to feel the weight of it. He untied it making a disgusting grunt from the faint smelled that was released from it. As he untied it he turned over the bag and a head rolled out. "Some kind of joke?" the thin man said suspicious. "That was our good friend Alan Cavali, one of our investors. It was delivered to me yesterday morning. Now, you see my urgent request for this meeting. This is a problem for us both. Rival Families? Gangs? Figure it out. I want whatever this threat is to be taking care of. I do not tolerate threats such as this and as a representive from the others they as well or considering –"Before he could continue the tall man interrupted him. "HEY! Don't forget whose paying YOU! ALL OF YOU for that matter. is a man of his word." A startled noise was heard above the rafters. The guards who were attending both men from the SUV's and BMW's pulled out guns and were aiming at one another. "Who did you bring!?" the tall man shouted out. Mr. Dwight raised his hands up in a surrendered style. "I can assure you no one. This meeting was highly confidential. No need for violence. Let's lower our guns shall we?" Before anyone could lower their weapons. One of them men accompanying Mr. Dwight was swallowed into the night. His screams could be heard as he was dragged into the dark. Guns started to go off everywhere. Mr. Dwight ducked down and bailed out into the BMW he arrived in. The burned rubber from the tires could be smelled and heard while the car was screeching out while the vehicle flew out and made way for an escape. The Tall man watched as numerous guards were quickly vanishing into the dark. One moment they were there and the next it was as if they were not there at all. He ran forward to the SUV and swung open the door but before he could even get it. The guard driving the vehicle was already out. He turned around facing the darkness. There wasn't anyone left. No more screams or guns going off, nothing. He raised his gun pointing it nowhere but the dark. His eyes widen and the sweat dripped from his head. He could hear his heart pounding louder and louder. Then a noise startled him in one direction and he began to shoot. Then he screamed out, "WHO'S THERE!" he continued to point his gun randomly in every direction. Then he was plunged to the ground facing down not knowing what had attacked him. He tried look up and cried out, "WHO ARE YOU!" he still couldn't see who was holding him down. He finally was able to twist around and look up around him. At that moment he wished he never did. "Wa-Wa-?" he couldn't make out words. He fumbled and his words jiggled around in his mouth as he tried to scramble around of what made sense of this. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" he screamed out once more. The large shadow stepped forward and spoke out, "BATMAN."

A/N: I wanted to create a classic intro for this story. Please leave me feedback on what you think! I thrive on it! Good or Bad I want to make a good story. Hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
